Magma
is Petrified along with majority of the Perseus Crew. Year 5741 (Revived) Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 125, is revived along with Kinro and Nikki. |nationality = |family =Byakuya Ishigami (ancestor) Lillian Weinberg (ancestor) Connie Lee (ancestor) Darya Nikitina (ancestor) Yakov Nikitin (ancestor) Shamil Volkov (ancestor) |occupation = Power Team |affiliation = Ishigami Village Kingdom of Science |mangadebut = Chapter 17 |animedebut =Episode 7 |japvoice =Yasuhiro Mamiya |engvoice =J. Michael Tatum |imagegallery = Magma/Image Gallery }} is a villager from Ishigami Village. Magma is known for being the strongest of all the villagers. Appearance Magma is a large, muscular man with blonde hair which is slicked back, save for a lock in front of his face. He has large eyebrows and a strong jaw. He has tied a piece of white rope around his forehead and placed another over his right shoulder, in keeping with the other members of Ishigami Village by incorporating rope into his outfit. Personality Magma is an extremely ambitious person at first, willing to sacrifice anyone in order to become the Chief of Ishigami Village. He was shown to be rather gullible in the Village Games, falling for a trick Gen played on him pretending to have put a curse that would destroy his heart on him. He is shown as being willing and able to kill to get his way when he attempts to kill Gen, thinking him to be Senku. He also initially has paranoia of outsiders such as Gen and Senku, attempting to kill Gen partially because he believed he was a magician and that by eliminating him, he would remain the strongest. This also demonstrates his superiority complex, an obsessive need to prove himself to be the strongest. This would later be the reason behind his rivalry with Yo as both often compete with each other to prove who is better (especially between pre-petrification humans and post petrification humans). He also tends to be impulsive and acts before thinking, such as smashing the tungsten that he, Chrome, and Senku brought from the cave once he heard Senku mention he needed something out of the rocks (though he was in a way correct as Senku did need the tungsten smashed) and when Hyoga invaded the village, his first reaction was to attack him one on one without thinking about a strategy or teaming up with Kinro and Kohaku (as all three of them are the strongest fighters of the village and would have a better chance fighting together). He tends to remark that when faced against a powerful opponent or army, they should simply slaughter everyone, proving his merciless nature and one track mind (without considering the disadvantages of such a strategy or a more peaceful alternative). He once even asked if they could simply smash the stone statues Tsukasa collected so they could dwindle their numbers and lessen the amount of people Tsukasa could revive for his army. Despite this, he eventually cannot bring himself to kill Chrome and Senku. When alone with them in a cave, he chooses to save them from a cave collapse rather than use the opportunity to kill them. He claims that the inventions Senku makes are interesting and so long as he keeps making interesting things, he will not kill him. This is reaffirmed in a conversation with his lackey Mantle, where he states he still desires the village chief position, but not to murder Senku. He even begins to willingly lend his help to Senku and similarly helps Gen set up a telescope as a birthday surprise for Senku. Also, despite being impulsive, seeing violence as the first and only solution, and charging into battle head first without thinking, he does have some tactical strategy. He can also genuinely admire and respect other people's abilities and strengths. As stated above, he does grow to respect Senku's intelligence and ability to bring new wonders to the village, which ultimately causes him to cease his desire to murder him. He understood and recognized Kohaku's strength. He also admired Kinro's strength and wanted him to be his lackey. He even compliments and admires Taiju's strong will and bottomless stamina and strength when they were farming. Similarly, he seems to grow a little, managing to recognize abilities beyond strength, such as Senku's intelligence, and he admires Gen's skills and even asks him to be his lackey, despite having once tried to murder Gen. Abilities and Skill Magma has an extreme amount of physical strength and endurance, able to withstand a large flurry of attacks from Kinro in the Village Games and go on to win. Stats History In the previous Village Games, Magma had progressed to the finals and was about to seal his place as Ruri's husband and the chief of the village. However, in his arrogance, he let slip that he planned to let Ruri die in the presence of Kohaku, who proceeded to swiftly beat him in the finals and prevent him from achieving his goals. Synopsis Kingdom of Science Arc He, Mantle, and Carbo attempt to attack Senku while he is making a lightning rod, but is stopped by Gen. He attacks Gen Asagiri, whom he believes to be a Senku. Unbeknownst to him, Gen survived. Village Games Arc He fights Kinro in the games and defeats him through trickery. He later fights Chrome and is defeated when he sets him on fire. Vs. Hyoga Arc Gen recruits him to help Senku sell the illusion they have guns. He, Kinro, and Kohaku battle Hyoga. Trivia * His name is a reference to the molten rock found in the upper mantle and just underneath the Earth’s crust. * Despite the claims that he was the strongest man in the village, he personally admires Taiju Oki due to his "unlimited stamina" where Taiju did not get exhausted when handling the farm field. * Due to Magma's impulsiveness, Senku is careful about explaining science in front of him. Unless brute force is needed, Magma is typically kept busy with gathering wood for materials. *Magma tends to get punished by Nikki for his rash behavior; she's kicked him in the crotch and slammed her fists on his head on two separate occasions. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ishigami Villager Category:Post Petrification Humans Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Article Stub Category:Reformed Characters